


The Morning After

by cyfarwydd



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out celebrating a win on a case, Harvey and Mike negotiate the terms of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Harvey rested on the balcony railing, watching the rising sun reflect off the cityscape. Beautiful. Hearing a scuffle behind him, he turned and began to smirk as he saw Mike raising his head, eyes heavy with sleep and confusion. Gliding forward, he came to rest in the doorway, hands dropping to adjust his cufflinks and smooth down the perfect pleats of his trousers, Armani.

“Hello sunshine.” He sniped, watching with amusement as Mike turned to look at him, frown darkening his brow as he groaned and pulled the luxury pillow over his head. Harvey could just barely deduce what he was saying from under the cotton.

“Please tell me what I think happened didn’t really happen.”

Harvey grinned, appreciating the curve of his associates bare back as it dipped below the sheet.

“Well, that’s not really a clear statement, now is it? What do _you_ think happened?”

Mike gave a long suffering sigh as he pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled onto his back. “Cut the bullshit.”

Harvey gave an exaggerated swoon, “My heart! You wound me.” Giving the other man a contemplative look, he leaned forward “You do know that you’re still below me, right?” He made sure to draw Mike’s attention as he gave him a slow once over, “Both literally and figuratively.”

Mike propped himself up on his elbows, canting his hip so that the sheets pooled suggestively along the stark line of his thigh.

Tilting his head, he returned the heated gaze before deliberately looking away, a smirk curling around his lips.

“Trust me Harvey, you weren’t _that_ good.”


End file.
